Reflections
by IrishDancer2493
Summary: Kel thinking about her years has a squire. Very short. Songfic to Time of your Life by Green Day.


ok, so it really isn't all that great, butI really love this song(which is Time of your Life by Green Day) and it was the only way i could really make it fit... It might be better off with Alanna or Daine or even Aly, but i haven't read the books in a long-ish time, and i've read the Protector of the Small series about 3 times D I had to check Squire out ofthe library to get that quote and some other info, but other than that, this took all of30-min and it shows. Here goes nothing. Oh, and for the reviews for my other thingy, thanks and um, it's not really K/N orY/N. I guess both. I'm a fan of Kel/Dom though, so I lean more towardsY/N myself )

* * *

Kel lay staring at the ceiling, troubled thoughts of the past keeping her awake. She didn't know why she was thinking about it now, but she was and couldn't push it away. 

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

She was thinking of her one-time lover, Cleon of Kennan. When she was a squire, they had secretly been sweethearts, although Kel was sure some of their friends had noticed.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

It had all started one night during the Midwinter celebrations. Kel had just excused herself from dinner, and Cleon had said that he had more gifts to wrap. They walked together through the halls until they came to the point where they had to go separate ways. When they got there, Cleon did the thing she least expected him to do: he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. He blushed a deepred and whispered "Midwinter luck, Kel," before hurrying away, leaving Kel with a lot more on her mind then she'd had earlier.

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

Cleon, who was then still a squire, left soon after with his knight-master. When Kel saw him again, she told him that she liked him, too, and that was the day that their new relationship began. For the next four years, Kel and Cleon saw each other rarely, kissing in the shadows when they did and never telling anybody about their feelings towards each other-not even themselves; they never said "I love you" or talked about the future because Cleon was arranged to marry another woman, one Ermelian of Aminar.

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

It was Cleon's betrothal to Ermelian that eventually ended their affair. One night while the newly knighted Kel was resting at an inn on her way to the northern border, Cleon came in to rest on his way south. When Kel saw him, she didn't feel the joy she'd used to feel when she saw him. All she saw was the red-headed knight that was her friend, nothing more and nothing less.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life_

A few moments after sitting down, Cleon asked Kel abruptly if he could talk to her alone. Kel agreed, and followed him outside. She wondered if he noticed that she hadn't kissed him yet, and realized that he hadn't kissed her, either. She suddenly knew what he was going to say. He had asked her to come outside so he could tell her that he had to marry his betrothed earlier then planned because of a flood that had left his fief without grain for the winter.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life_

Kel had been relieved, but quietly mourned for Cleon and the changes happening in her life, not all of them good. Looking back on it now, Kel saw that she hadn't really loved Cleon at all; it was just lust. Sighing, she shifted into a more comfortable position, sending up a quick prayer to the Great Mother Goddess that Cleon found happiness in his new life with Ermelian.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life_


End file.
